


Never Letting Go

by Kida_Bridger



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, embarrassing declarations of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kida_Bridger/pseuds/Kida_Bridger
Summary: Jazz is scared into revealing his feelings in a embarrassing way. (Or the one where Jazz acts without thinking, again)





	Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 2014 valentines day challenge for the LJ community Love Is Black and White. Ive decided to move the rest of my works here, so I have them all in one place.  
> Valentines Challenge:  
> Day 17  
> Prompt #1: Never going to let go
> 
> This story is dedicated to thalanee of LJ, for being a great friend and for always being there for me.

Jazz skirted the makeshift battlefield, scanning idly for anything out of the ordinary. The battle was over now, and for once had been a short one. Only a couple of the humans days. But then, it hadn’t actually been a full fledged battle. More of a reminder then anything else. As if the Decepticons felt it necessary to say 'Hey we're still here!' kind of thing. There hadn’t even been any casualties, unless you counted the injury the Prime sustained. But even that had happened post battle, and had only occurred because the infernal twins had snuck up behind Bluestreak. The sniper had been in a shoot first and ask questions later frame of processor. The Twins, being ever so agile, had leapt out of the way. Unfortunately for everyone involved, the Prime hadn’t been that fast.

Finding nothing that needed his attention on the battlefield, Jazz shifted his course to return to the area where Ratchet had set up a temporary Med-Center and was now working on an irritated Primes knee joint. Any and all thought processes he may have had came to a crashing halt and he froze at the sight that greeted him. 

Prowl knelt on the ground near where Ratchet was working on the Prime. One doorwing lay at a odd angle on his back, exposing a ball of wires and circuits. The other doorwing had been removed and lay on a portable table nearby. He had heard the horror stories of what happened to Praxian mechs that lost their doorwings. The results were always the same. Inability to stabilize correctly, depression slowly turning into madness. The survival rate for a mech that had lost one or both his doorwings was zero.

Something snapped inside Jazz and he was suddenly moving, racing across the distance that separated him from Prowl. Panic spiraled through him, and one thought echoed in a loop throughout his processor. He wouldn’t lose Prowl. Not like this. He couldn’t lose him.

Prowl gave a small jerk as Ratchet pulled some wires and pinched a small bundle of rather tender sensors. Giving a soft sigh he endured the discomfort as Ratchet removed what he needed. Distracting himself by going over the statistics of the most recent battle, he was startled out of his contemplation when a tortured wail echoed over the battlefield. He jerked his helm up and turned towards the sound, catching only a glimpse of black and white armor before before nearly being bowled over by a fast moving mech crashing into him. Only Ratchets quick reflexes kept him from being landing with his back on the ground.

Prowl struggled to straighten up and attempted to move the weight that was pushing against his chest. As he did, he became aware of a constant stream of words being whispered near his audio. Instantly recognizing his friends voice, concern flooded through him and he concentrated on the words themselves.

Jazz's voice bordered on hysterical, the words coming out fast paced and hardly understandable. They began to sound like a mantra, repeated over and over. It took Prowl a few clicks to actually decipher them. As they became clear, a soft smile graced his faceplates and he gathered the mech even closer.

“Cantloseyou.Loveyou.Nevergoingtoletyougo.Followyouwhereeveryougo.”

Jazz paused in repeating his string of words as the mech in his arms suddenly relaxed against him. A moment later he felt Prowls arms close around him and pull him even closer. He buried his helm in against the others neck and held on desperately.

Prowl allowed the close contact for a moment, and then pulled away far enough to press a kiss to Jazz's helm. This may have not been the way he intended to reveal his feelings for the smaller mech, but he certainly was smart enough to not let the opportunity pass him by. A small noise caught his attention and he glanced up to see the Prime watching him, amusement evident on his faceplates.  
Giving a small embarrassed cough, Prowl eased Jazz away far enough to look into his visor. The pain and desperation clearly etched into Jazz's faceplates nearly had him pulling the mech close again. But the need to find out what was wrong was more persistent.

“Jazz.. What is it? Whats wrong?” He kept his voice soft.

Jazz tried to burrow against the mech again, still feeling terrified that the mech might vanish from infront of him.

“You're doorwings. I've heard the stories, Prowl. But you cant give up! Ill be there every second of the way. Just please don’t leave me.” By the end of his speech, Jazz's voice had fallen back into a pained whisper.

A snort of laughter had Jazz jerking his helm up to stare at an extremely amused medic and prime. His faceplates suddenly flaming with embarrassment at having his breakdown observed, he attempted to pull away from Prowl. Only to find that the mech wasn’t interested in letting him go.

Prowl leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to the stunned mech's lips and gathered him back in his arms tightly. Jazz fought his hold for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the tacticians waist and burying his face back into his neck. Prowl smiled softly before speaking.

“Jazz. Nothing is wrong with me. Ratchet needed some of the wires from the connecting module for my doorwings to fix the Primes knee. Its nothing that will harm me, and he will be able to reattach the wing with ease.”

Jazz leaned back and flicked his visor up to stare optic to optic with Prowl. “You're ok?”

Prowl pressed a kiss to the tip of Jazz's nose. “I’m fine. I love you too. And I think we have given everyone enough to talk about for a while. So feel like letting me go so Ratchet can finish his work?”  
Jazz pulled far enough away to glance at Ratchet and the Prime, who were both grinning widely at him, then with a shake of his helm he burrowed back in against Prowl.

“Nope, Like I said.. Never going to let you go again.”


End file.
